New On Land
by BellaCullenVampirz
Summary: Bella decides she need to move in with her father to give her newlywed mother some space.Only problem?She's a Mermaid.And not the kind you would see on a Disney movie.So now she's in Forks,pretending to be human-or trying to.What about the Cullens?e&b OOC


**I have a bad case of insomnia** **right now, so I thought I would write this. Please, if you want more Review. I'm going to the Dentist in the morning so I really should be in bed, but what can a girl do? I'm TIRED. Grr. And— my poor puppy is sick. :[**

'_**The Moment'**_

_**By**_

'_**Yiruma'**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this? It's going to be hard." blah, blah. Those were the words my mother have been muttering half-heartedly the whole trip from the lower east coast (where my mom, Renee, lives) to the Washington coast(where my dad, Charlie, lives). My dad should be waiting up on the shore for me. That's right, the shore. Where I have never been. Why do you ask? Because I, Isabella — Bella — Swan, am a Mermaid.

Before you ask, no, I do not go around singing happy songs about how I want to be on the shore. In fact, I can't carry a tune. But, enough about my blasted singing skills, lets move on to why I'm here. You see, my mother recently married to a Merman named Phil. It's not that I don't like the Fish, he's alright, but I feel like I'm... a wall. You know? Like I'm blocking my mother from getting closer to Phil. So, I decided I'd go see Charlie. My human father.

"Bella, remember, do _not _get wet. Whatever you do. I love you, sweetheart. And don't forget to have fun on shore! Scrub your tail daily!" my mother called to me quietly as I was swimming closer and closer to the shore. I had to hold back from laughing. The woman is about as hare-brained as a (exuse the pun) Hare in March. But, how can I not love her? To have someone else cook for once would be nice but, hey, you take what you get and be happy with it. That's my motto.

As I was saying, my father is human. And my mother is a mermaid. Strange, right? It doesn't effect my breathing or appearance at all— I still have the long, scaly, blue tail attached to my waist. And the ears... well, they kind of look like fins, but not really. They are longer, more like a finned antenna. And they are blue, just like my tail. My hair is a deep mahogany that flows long in the water. My mother told me to cut it when I get out. My first thought was _'with what?'_ but she responded with the word "scissors". I guess I'll just have to ask Charlie about that one. What the heck is a "Scissors"? And what kind of name is that? Land creatures are so very strange.

Fish were continuing to pass me as I came closer and closer to shore. I was confused. Normally, fish would swim towards the water. Unless there were fishermen. _Fishermen! _I didn't even think of that! What if they catch me and string me up like _'Jaws'_? What am I going to do? I need to get Charlie and then... and then _what? _

Quickly, I poked my head out of the water. And there he was. My father. With a fishing pole. Rod nose tipped slightly backward— as though he were... no, my father wouldn't be so heartless... would he? But, to my astonishment, yes. Yes he would be that heartless.

I gasped, pushing my head under the water and swam as fast as I could towards the rocks. I could see the poor Bass trying to pull itself away from my father— eye's wide in fright, mouth agape— but it couldn't. This new only caused me to move faster. While I was torpedoing towards my brainless father I thought this over. Didn't he realize what he was doing? He was _killing _the poor, innocent Fish! Did he not care at all? No wonder my mother left him!

"Stop!" I gasped, though it came out as more of a gurgle of salt water and spit. The upper-half of my body was on the rocks, hoisting my body upward. Charlie screeched, dropping his fishing pole in the water. Good, it can stay there.

"Bella! Why did you do that! I had a Fish!" the fool exclaimed, placing his hands on his chest. I could hear his heart drumming fast. Mermaids have very sensitive ears.

"I know you had a Fish! That's why I did that! Have you no exuse for that horrendous act?" I shot at him, my eye's widening. How could he do that?

"I was just fishing— oh! I-I-I'm sorry! I just forgot," he muttered, his gaze lowering. The insolent, old man!

"You just _forgot _that you were about to kill something that could very well be family? Don't give me that bull shark!" I exploded. His face hardened.

"Isabella Marie Swan do not start using language around your father! I know your mother taught you to be respectful. If you might know, I was trying to catch us some dinner. I thought... I thought you would like it," did he really just pull that card? I think he did. Well, I fell for it.

"Oh, dad, I'm sorry, I just— I don't eat Fish. I stick to Kelp. It's very chewy," I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work.

"It's alright. I promise not to go fishing if you promise not to raise your voice at me. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior, young Lady," he scolded, narrowing his eyes at me. I smiled, nodding.

After I freed the Fish. I swam back up to Charlie. He seemed to be really sorry about what he did, so I awkwardly patted his knee. "Don't worry, the Fish forgave you. So— you ready to get out of here?" I asked. He nodded, reaching a hand into the water to help me up.

"Um... I'm not so sure that is going to work. Is there an actual beach anywhere near here? I can't get up the rocks," I blushed slightly, embarrassed. He nodded, pointing his finger to a small sandy path between two big rocks. I swam over.

You see, Charlie lives on the beach. Not anything fancy. It's just a simple, cream colored, two story house by the beach. But he got an amazing deal. Or so my mother says. Trees swallowed up the sides of the house. We were surrounded by forest. I kind of liked it.

"Hurry, Bella. We need to get you dried off," Charlie smiled down at me as I lay in the sand, my tail still partially submerged. I flopped it once in impatience before heaving myself forward. Who does he think he's rushing? It's harder than it looks, buddy. Why don't you try it? But, all I whispered was a weak 'okay'. He eventually locked his elbows with my underarms and dragged me up the soft sand with difficulty.

"Thank you. Now, how do I," I motioned to myself, then pointed to the house, which was a pretty good distance away. "Get up there?" Charlie laughed.

"Car," was all he said. I blinked, finding myself awaiting the presence of this Automobile. I've heard of them, but I've never seen one up close, let alone been in one! I can't wait!

"You have a car? That's so cool!" I exclaimed, accidentally throwing my arms out as a gesture, but only ended up with a face-full of sand. Ick.

"Why do things like this always happen to me?" I muttered, burying my head in the sand.

"I'll... go get the car. You sit tight, okay?" Charlie sounded close to laughs. I frowned, but gave him a thumbs up. What a time this was going to be.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**So? Good.... Bad...?Ugly....? I need to know! Tell me in a review if you ant me to continue!**

**Love, **

**BCVZ.**


End file.
